borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gwen's Head
Really people a gun based on the movie seven. And how many shots does it fire? 9? 5? NOOOO, SEVEN OF COURSE. :D Even the people in the movie missed it. Thanks for the laughs Gearbox. :D Soyweiser (talk) 19:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) More effects than the 7 burst? I found one and it's reload speed was extremely fast. It was 1.6, faster than a Jackobs and rivaling a Tediore. The fastest Jackobs I've found was 1.8, and I don't think I've seen a Dahl with less than 2.1 reload. Possible special effect of the weapon? Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 01:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ignore that noise, I just found a Dahl with 1.5 reload lol. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 03:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Spawn rate? 22:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just found one in the Dust in a box inside Ellie's garage and Jack came on echo and said something. Is that usual when you find uniques? 18:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) critical hit damage? Whenever I find a Gwen's Head, it shows +75% critical hit damage, after picking it up and looking at it later, however, it has dropped to +38% critical hit damage. This has happened to almost every Gwen's Head I found (except for a couple that were already at +38%). What's up with that? Amonynous (talk) 01:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Ya, same thing happened to me. 4tran (talk) 22:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I found a Gwen's Head with the "React" prefix. What's the effect of it? 15:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) : Borderlands 2 weapons by prefix says 'React' is increased rate of fire. --Azaram (talk) 06:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Gwyneth Paltrow was the actress who's head ended up in the box. Ejoc (talk) 00:30, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Noggin inna box. I just found it in Elly's garage (amusingly enough, the react version I answered the question about above), and got a screenshot of the skull with the wig. Worth uploading? --Azaram (talk) 09:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) =All drop locations in one video?= I just made a quick 6 minute video showing all 5 locations of the Gwen's Head. Is anyone interested in me uploading and replacing some of the text on this page with the video link? PwrSurge (talk) 05:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Claptrap The article indicates that either Jack or Claptrap can speak the phrase "Aw, what's in the box?" when the player picks up the gun. Is there any evidence to support Claptrap saying such? I've farmed Gwen's Head literally hundreds of times across several characters, and the dialog is always from Jack. I also have searched forums and Youtube but cannot find any support for Claptrap saying it. I'm adding a 'citation needed' tag to Claptrap since this does not appear to be true. I have a relevant Image But I don't know how to upload it or add it to the page. The image is a map of The Dust with the 5 GH spawn locations marked in red (this would have been very helpful to me a few days ago, but instead I had to look up a youtube video). If someone could direct me to where I could learn to do it or, if it's very simple, explain it here, I'd appreciate it. My talk page works too. Amorra (talk) 09:10, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Amorra